Joke sur Harry
by Nymoue
Summary: J'ai décider de m'amuser, si vous voulez en faire autant, venez lire ceci ?
1. Joke écrite par inconnu, mais transormé ...

A/N : Toutes les « farces » ci-présentes ne sont pas de mon invention, mais je les ai arrangé à ,a façon loll. Je ne puis vous donner leur créateurs car je ne les connais pas. Si vous en reconnaissez une qui est à vous dites le moi, et je vais l'écrire et je m'excuse de les avoir un peu (beaucoup) changer.. Sinon donnez moi des jokes comme ça, cette page est faîtes pour ça. Alors j'attend vos plaisanteries (loll). Ah oui, et les personnages utlisés ci-dessous appartiennent à J,K Rowling. Bon comme je lai dit, je veux des jokes, alors envoyer s'en moi, vous connaissez mon e-mail  
  
  
  
Merci ! review si vous voulez, en espérant que vous allez en mettre  
  
  
  
  
  
Alors que Rogue se promenait dans la salle commune des serpentards, il vit Crabbe, Goyle et Malefoy se pogner le beigne et bailler au corneille. Il s'approcha d'eux avec un regard mauvais, qu'il destinait habituellement aux Gryffondor et dit d'une voix crasseuse :  
  
  
  
- À la place de vous vautrer dans ces divans, vous ne pourriez pas vous rendre utiles, et déplacer cette armoire vide là-bas, dit-il  
  
  
  
Il repartit d'un pas rapide pour aller réprimander quelques élèves. Quelque temps plus tard, il revint dans la salle commune et vit Crabbe et Goyle poussé comme des boeufs l'armoire. Rogue en fut légèrement intrigué. Il les fit arrêter par un signe de main et leur demanda où était Malefoy.  
  
  
  
Crabbe regarda Rogue comme si il était un imbécile et lui dit.  
  
  
  
" Mais voyons professeur Rogue, c'est évident ! Malefoy est dans l'armoire et il porte les tablettes."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
  
  
Un jour dans la salle commune, Crabbe lisait l'annuaire téléphonique moldus. Malefoy qui ne connaissait pas ça lui non plus, s'approcha de Goyle et lui demanda ce que Crabbe faisait :  
  
  
  
- Hey, Goyle ! C'est pas dans le genre de Crabbe de lire. C'est que ça doit être bon.  
  
  
  
Il s'avança vers Crabbe et lui arracha le livre. Il l'examina de l'extérieur et finit par demander comment ce livre était à Crabbe. Celui-ci lui répondit." C'est mélangeant ya beaucoup de personnage . . ."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
  
  
Une nuit, Harry et Draco montent au ciel. Ils doivent traverser un marécage dans lequel on s'enfonce autant que le poids de nos péchés qu'on a fait dans notre vie.  
  
  
  
Harry s'enfonce jusqu'aux genoux, et Draco seulement jusqu'aux chevilles.  
  
  
  
Harry : Quoi, c'est injuste, après tout ce que tu as fait, tu devrais t'enfoncer bien plus que moi!  
  
  
  
Draco répond en souriant : Je sais, mais je suis debout sur les épaules de mon père...  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
  
  
Comment Rogue attrape-t-il une souris?  
  
  
  
- Il la coince sous une armoire et il lui coupe les pattes! (à l'armoire!)  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
  
  
Durant un cours de potion, Crabbe renverse un produit dans sa potion et fait exploser sa potion et certaines personnes meurent...  
  
  
  
Plus tard Crabbe qui est au paradis (!) retrouve Goyle et Milicent. Un ange leur montre un escalier en or où il y a plein de petit poussins ( tout mignon) et leur dit ;  
  
  
  
- Si vous réussissez a monté tout l'escalier sans écraser un poussin, vous pourrez couchez avec une femme ou un homme (dépendant de l'orientation) super canon qui vous fera saliver. Mais si vous en aplatissez un, vous vous retrouverez avec un laideron d'une hideur repoussante.  
  
  
  
Crabbe commença. Il partit en direction de l'escalier et il disparut. Milicent et Goyle l'attendirent dans une pièce plus loin à côté de plusieurs boutiques. Quinze minutes plus tard, il était revenu avec un croisement de femme et de strangulot en disant qu'il avait écrasé un poussin.  
  
  
  
Puis Goyle sorit de la pièce et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Mais 15 minutes plus tard, il revint avec un croisement de femme et de crapaud à pustule en disant qu'il avait écrabouillé un poussin.  
  
  
  
Milicent partie et une demi heure plus tard elle n'était toujours pas de retour... Crabbe et Goyle tentaient le mieux qu'ils pouvaient de s'éloignée de leurs compagne qui semblaient beaucoup les aimer. Finalement une heure plus tard, Milicent bondissante de joie revint avec Malefoy au bras.  
  
  
  
Malefoy et Milicent se regardaient et Malefoy finit par dire ;  
  
  
  
- J'ai pilé sur un poussin...  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Nymoue : Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, dites le moi. Et donnez moi des jokes et des reviews. Merci 


	2. Joke écrite par Libéllule, mais complète...

A/N : Toutes les « farces » ci-présentes ne sont pas de mon invention, mais je les ai arrangé à ,a façon loll. Je ne puis vous donner leur créateurs car je ne les connais pas. Si vous en reconnaissez une qui est à vous dites le moi, et je vais l'écrire et je m'excuse de les avoir un peu (beaucoup) changer.. Sinon donnez moi des jokes comme ça, cette page est faîtes pour ça. Alors j'attend vos plaisanteries (loll). Ah oui, et les personnages utilisés ci-dessous appartiennent à J,K Rowling. Bon comme je lai dit, je veux des jokes, alors envoyer s'en moi, vous connaissez mon e-mail  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
  
  
Supposons que Hermione, Ginny et Cho étaient les meilleures amies du monde. On les reconnaissait grâce à leur couleur de cheveux ; la brune était la studieuse et très intelligente Hermione Granger. La rousse était l'espiègle et la rusé Ginny Weasley. La noire était la plus belle mais aussi l'écervelée Cho Chang.  
  
  
  
Un jour qu'elle sortent avec la cape d'invisibilité de Harry pour aller chercher des ingrédients dans la réserves secrètes de Rogue, elle l'entende venir. Comme elles savent que la pire chose à part mourir est d'être pris par Rogue en faisant un quelque chose d'interdit, elle décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'elles se cacheraient dans les sacs de patates sortis de nul pat, qui n'ont même pas rapport à cette place.  
  
  
  
Rogue s'approcha des sacs de patates car il avait entendu du bruit provenant de là. Juste pour le plaisir il décida de taper sur les sac pour savoir ce qui se cachait là. Il commença par le sac où Hermione était cachée. Il pris un bâton et frappa. Hermione cria un gros :  
  
  
  
Miaaaaooww, miaaow !  
  
  
  
-Ah, c'est juste un chat, sûrement cette espèce de miss Teigne, se dit Rogue,  
  
  
  
Puis il décida de frapper l'autre sac où Ginny était caché. Comme elle avait entendu Hermione miauler, elle décida de faire le seul bruit d'animal qu'elle connaissait bien.  
  
  
  
- Wrabit, Wrabit ! ( un crapaud)  
  
  
  
- Ah, ça doit être ce crapaud Trévor. Cet idiot de Londubat a dut le perdre encore.  
  
  
  
Il frappa enfin sur le sac où Cho se cachait. Celle-ci cria :  
  
  
  
- Patates! Patates!  
  
  
  
A/N : Cette joke provient de Libellule. Je l'ai arrangé à la Harry Potter. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
  
  
Madame Trelawney est connu pour être une excentrique mais aussi, quelques personnes ayant un caractère discriminatoire la traite de blonde. Un jour, elle décida de se déguiser et de se faire passer pour une jeune femme ayant un don divinatoire. Il faut avouer qu'elle aurait du devenir maquilleuse, car elle était méconnaissable. Elle alla se promener à Pré-au-Lard et arriva devant une petite ferme où il y avait des moutons. Elle était connu ici, c'est pourquoi elle s'était déguisé.  
  
  
  
Elle revint souvent par la suite voir les moutons puisqu'elles les trouvait mignons. Un jour, elle décida d'aller voir le fermier et elle lui dit :  
  
  
  
- Bonjour, je suis une jeune femme ayant un don divinatoire et j'aime bien vos moutons. Si je devine combien il y en a dans votre troupeau, j'ai le droit de vous en prendre un, dit-elle  
  
  
  
Le fermier accepta. Après un moment de méditation et de massage de tempes, elle ouvrit les yeux et dit :  
  
  
  
- Il y en a 346, mais il y en a un qui va mourir écraser par une vache Le fermier lui dit que c'était vrai pour le nombre de mouton et qu'elle pouvait aller s'en prendre un. Elle prend donc un mouton du troupeau. Puis, le fermier lui dit:  
  
  
  
- Si je devine qui tu es vraiment, j'ai le droit de reprendre ton mouton.  
  
  
  
Madame Trelawney accepta, sûr d'elle-même. Le fermier lui dit alors son vrai nom .  
  
  
  
- Comment avez-vous fait pour deviner? s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
  
  
- Et bien, vous avez prédit la mort d'un de mes moutons et c'est mon chien que vous avez pris.''  
  
  
  
A/N : De Libéllule. Je dois avouer que changer cela à la manière Harry Potter est assez difficile.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *************** 


	3. Joke écrite par Angelv, mais un peu tran...

A/N : Toutes les « farces » ci-présentes ne sont pas de mon invention, mais je les ai arrangé à ,a façon loll. Je ne puis vous donner leur créateurs car je ne les connais pas. Si vous en reconnaissez une qui est à vous dites le moi, et je vais l'écrire et je m'excuse de les avoir un peu (beaucoup) changer.. Sinon donnez moi des jokes comme ça, cette page est faîtes pour ça. Alors j'attend vos plaisanteries (loll). Ah oui, et les personnages utilisés ci-dessous appartiennent à J,K Rowling. Bon comme je lai dit, je veux des jokes, alors envoyer s'en moi, vous connaissez mon e-mail  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
  
  
La joke initiale vient de Angelv, que je remercie !  
  
  
  
Pour une raison quelconque Harry, Ron et Malefoy sont ensemble dans une rue déserte. Un chien, la bave à la bouche apparaît et ne semble pas apprécier leur présence. À pas de loup, il se rapproche. Les trois garçons lèvent alors, au même moment, leur baguette et crie le sort de stupéfaction. Mais par malchance, un policier moldu arriva au même moment et vit le chien pétrifié. Il les emmène au poste de police. Pendant le trajet, chacun cherche une excuse, et se dit qu'ils vont en faire part au autres. Mais arrivés au poste, ils sont placés séparément dans des cellule différente.  
  
  
  
Harry est le premier à être interrogé. Il suit le policier dans une pièce froide où se trouve un gros miroir, comme dans les films. Le policier se met alors devant lui, et lui demande une explication.  
  
  
  
- Et bien on . . . euh . . . préparait notre prochain numéro pour notre école. Le chien c'est . . . euh . . . un robot téléguidé, dit Harry, fier de lui d'avoir trouvé cette excuse, en espérant que les autres allaient s'en tirer.  
  
  
  
Le policier retourne Harry dans sa cellule et va chercher Ron. Il lui pose la même question à propos du chien. - On est des mol . . . euh personne, des gars qui font des trucs qui on rapport avec la ... euh ... sciences pour amuser les plus jeunes que nous.  
  
  
  
Jusque là, leurs histoires va étroitement ensemble, mais viens le tour de Malfoy. Il dit au policier:  
  
  
  
-Voulez vous des bonbons, je peux les faire apparaître par magie. Le policer ce laisse tenter.  
  
  
  
- D'accord j'en prendrais bien un, lança-t-il d'un ton amusé.  
  
  
  
- Oui mais je ne suis pas très bon en métamorphose. Ah moins que j'en vole au chemin de traverse, dit Malfoy d'un ton soulagé.  
  
  
  
Le policier le regarde bizarrement, premièrement parce que Malefoy parle de voler des bonbons et qu'il parle d'un endroit nommé le Chemin de Traverse.  
  
  
  
- Quel genre de conneries tu me raconte là toi, lança le policier.  
  
  
  
- Non je raconte pas de conneries. Mon père est un sorcier très influent et si je vole, ça ne fera rien. Et pour le chien, on a pas fait exprès. On se battait et puis le chien est sortit de nul par et j'ai dû le maîtriser, dit- il en bombant le torse.  
  
  
  
Le policier qui comprenait rien, appela deux personnes. Et quand il arrivèrent, il permit à Malfoy de parler avec Harry et Ron. Malfoy se pavana devant leurs cellule.  
  
  
  
- Ah ha, moi je vais quitter ces lieux répugnants remplis de moldu et vous ! Vous allez pourrir ici. Des hommes habillés en blanc son venu chercher pour me ramener. 


	4. Joke écrite par Inconnu, envoyé par Kim ...

A/N : Toutes les « farces » ci-présentes ne sont pas de mon invention, mais je les ai arrangées à ma façon loll. Je ne puis vous donner leurs créateurs car je ne les connais pas. Si vous en reconnaissez une qui est à vous, dites-le moi, et je vais l'écrire et je m'excuse de les avoir un peu (beaucoup) changer.. Sinon donnez-moi des jokes comme ça, cette page est faîtes pour ça. Alors j'attends vos plaisanteries (loll). Ah oui, et les personnages utilisés ci-dessous appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Bon comme je lai dit, je veux des jokes, alors envoyez en moi, vous connaissez mon e-mail.

Merci ! review si vous voulez, en espérant que vous allez en mettre.

Ces jokes peuvent choquer (lol) quelques cœurs sensibles, donc (elles sont de une de mes meilleures amies et je lui dédie ces farces) soyez indulgents, je ne suis pas du genre à faire tout le temps des blagues de ce genre lolll, même si elles sont assez drôles. Merci ! Review . . .

**~Ø~**

Un jour, Salazard Serpentard fait un duel avec Godric Gryffondor. Il se rapproche lentement de la victoire quand Godric change un fauteuil en un énorme lion. L'animal commence à rugir comme un enragé et entame sa course vers Salazard qui s'enfuit pour ne pas être tué. Mais il finalement rattrapé, et le lion se tient devant lui fièrement.

Salazar apeuré dit :

-Dieu, faites que ce lion est une pensée Chrétienne.

Et le lion répondit :

-Dieu, bénissez ce repas.

**~Ø~**

Un jour, Harry et Malefoy se promènent dans la forêt interdite. Tout à coup, Malefoy a une petite envie, et décide d'aller vider sa vessie près d'un arbre. Une vipère sort de nul part et le mord sur le bout du pénis. Il commence à crier comme un fou, et Harry arrive en courant. La vipère est encore sur le sol.

- Elle m'a mordu, elle m'a mordu, criait sans cesse Malefoy en pointant le reptile.

Harry demande alors à la vipère en fourchelangue pourquoi elle avait fait cela, et elle lui répond que ce con lui avait pissé dessus. Harry lui demande alors que devait-il faire pour arrêter le venin. Elle lui répond :

- Il faut juste sucer la plaie pour aspirer mon venin et il est sauvé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit, demanda Malefoy qui avait compris ce que Harry faisait.

- Elle a dit que tu allais mourir.

**~Ø~**

Ron et Harry se promènent dans la forêt interdite en souvenir de la mort tragique de Malefoy mordu par une vipère. Tout en marchant, ils se retrouvent face à un grand trou. Pour connaître la profondeur du trou, Harry balance un caillou dans le fond et tend l'oreille pour entendre le bruit de la pierre percutant le fond... Mais rien du tout, pas de bruit.

Du coup, Ron cherche ce qu'il pourrait jeter dans le trou et qui ferait plus de bruit. Il tombe alors sur le monument érigé en la mémoire de Malefoy et il appelle Harry. Ils le ramassent et le catapultent dans le trou: Mais étonnamment, toujours aucun bruit.

Tout à coup, une chèvre fonce vers eux et saute dans le trou…

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'ils reviennent vers la civilisation, ils croisent un paysan qui leur demande s'ils n'avaient pas vu une chèvre. Ils se regardent déconcertés et racontent ce qu'ils ont vu: Une chèvre qui avait foncé directement dans le trou.

Alors le paysan répond :

-Ça peut pas être ma chèvre. La mienne était attachée à ce nouveau monument dans la forêt !

**~Ø~**

Un soir, Hermione est à l'infirmerie car elle a la grippe. Elle demande alors à Harry de donner un cachet à Pattenrond. Harry revient dans la salle commune avec le paquet de pilule. Quand il trouve l'animal, il le prend dans son panier et le berce sur dans ses bras comme un bébé, la tête dans sa main. Il positionne son pouce et son index de chaque coté de la tête de Pattenrond et applique une légère pression sur ces joues pour que sa bouche s'ouvre. Harry tient une pilule dans l'autre main et lorsque le chat ouvre la bouche, il place le médicament dans celle-ci et laisse le félin refermer la bouche et avaler.

Quelque temps plus tard, il ramasse la pilule sur le plancher et récupère le chat sur le sofa. Harry le ballotte un peu et répète le processus antérieur. 

Quelques instants suivants, il va chercher le chat dans la chambre d'Hermione et jette la pilule détrempée qui était sur le plancher dans la gueule du félin. Ensuite, Harry prend une nouvelle pilule, berce encore Pattenrond dans ses bras et maintient fermement ses pattes de derrière, en forçant l'ouverture de la mâchoire et y en enfonçant la pilule au fond de la gorge avec son index. Il garde la bouche du chat fermée et attend dix seconde. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, il doit repêcher la pilule dans l'aquarium et faire descendre Pattenrond de la tablette supérieure de la garde robe. Il appelle Ron pour qu'il vienne l'aider. 

Plus tard, en position agenouillée, Harry coince fermement Pattenrond entre ses genoux. Il tient les pattes avant et arrière fermement en ignorant les grognements sourds de l'animal. Il demande à Ron de lui maintenir la tête avec la pression suffisante de sa main et d'enfoncer une règle en bois jusqu'au fond de la gorge de l'animal. Harry fait glisser la pilule le long de la règle et frotte vigoureusement la gorge du chat. 

Après, Harry arrache le chat des rideaux, laisse la vieille pilule sous l'armoire et prend une nouvelle pilule.  

Subséquemment, il enroule Pattenrond dans une grande serviette et demande à Ron de se coucher sur le chat de façon à ne laisser dépasser que la tête de sous son avant bras. Il place la pilule au bout d'une grosse paille, force l'ouverture de la bouche et à l'aide d'un crayon, il souffle la pilule au fond de la gorge avec force. 

Ultérieurement, Harry récupère le chat sous le lit d'Hermione, prend une nouvelle pilule, place le chat dans l'armoire et ferme la porte de façon à ce que la tête dépasse. Il force l'ouverture de la bouche avec une cueillere et lance la pilule dans la gorge avec une fronde. 

Postérieurement, il va chercher le chat sur le top de la plus grande armoire de la salle. Il prend la dernière pilule, attache les pattes de Pattenrond aux pieds de la table de la salle commune. Il va chercher une paire de gants d'amiante, enfonce la pilule dans la bouche du chat suivie d'un gros morceau de viande. Il maintient la tête en position verticale et verse 1 litre d'eau pour faire passer le tout. 

Il demande ensuite à Ron de l'aider à extirper les restes de la pilule de son oeil en demeurant assez calme.  

Plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione revient et demande à Harry comment ça c'est passer. Il la regarde rouge mais ne répond pas. Il pointe ensuite une pilule sur le sol.

**~Ø~**

Un jour que Hermione et Ron se chamaillent sur le cas de Pattenrond, Harry prend note des arguments de Hermione et de Ron.

Les chats ronronnent. Les chiens bavent.

Bah oui, mais les chats ça crachent.

Les chats se frottent sur ta jambe quand ils veulent de l'affection, pas quand ils sont en manque d'affection.

Ouais, mais tu t'enfarges toujours dedans !

Les chats utilisent une litière. Les chiens utilisent ta jambe.

Oui, mais après ton pantalon est pas fluorescent, car la pisse de chat est lumineuse dans le noir.

Les chats atterrissent toujours sur leurs pattes. Les chiens ne se laisseront pas lancer.

C'est ça, moi je joue toujours au Quidditch avec un chat à la place d'un souaffle.

Les chats te laissent leur donner un coup de pied quand tu es stressé.

Ça c'est vrai, mais c'est le seul avantage.

Les chats attendront jusqu'à ce que tu ais lu ton journal du matin avant de le déchirer en lambeaux.

Bien, les chiens aussi si tu leur dis.

Les chats ont l'air gentil quand ils dorment sur la télévision. Les chiens s'écrasent juste devant l'écran.

C'est quoi ça une télémistion ? et un écron ?

Personne n'a jamais vu d'affiche " Attention chat méchant ".

Bien moi, j'ai jamais vu rien de semblable. Sauf peut-être « Attention Prof de Potion ». 

Les chats enterrent leur excrément. Les chiens déterrent celle des autres.

Tu les espionnes pour savoir tout ça.

Les chats ont de meilleures choses à faire que de se coller le nez dans votre entrecuisse.

Quoi ? Te ramener ces trophées de chasse qui datent de une semaine ?

Et ainsi de suite, Harry pris certaines notes.

**~Ø~**

Quel est la différence entre Harry Potter et Hermione Granger ?

Une abominable paire de couille !

**~Ø~******

Un jour, Lavande et Pavarti passent devant Ginny et Hermione qui se parlent. C'est Hermione qui parle et Ginny semble hypnotiser par elle. Elles s'arrêtent plus loin et décident d'écouter leur conversation, juste histoire d'avoir de nouveaux potins, au cas où si serait intéressant. 

- Pendant que tu mens en retour tes muscles se détendent. Tu le lâches en cherchant une excuse, mais il refuse d'être balancé et il s'approche de toi. Il te demande si tu as peur mais tu secoue la tête bravement. Il a eu plus d'expérience, mais c'est la première fois que son doigt trouve le bon endroit. Il découvre profondément et tu frissonnes; mais il est doux comme il l'avait promis. Il te regarde profondément dans les yeux et te dit de lui faire confiance, il te l'a demandé plusieurs fois avant. Son sourire te rassure et tu ouvre plus grand pour lui donner le plus de place pour une entrée facile. Tu commences à le supplier et tu le pries de se dépêcher, mais il prend son temps lentement, voulant te causer le moins de mal possible. Pendant qu'il presse plus fort, va plus loin, tu sens la peau s'en aller, la douleur ressort de ton corps et tu sens le mince filet de sang en même temps qu'il continue. 

- Lavande, tu entends ! chuchota Pavarti. Est-ce qu'elle parle de ce que je pense ? 

- Je crois qu'oui, écoutons encore, répondit surexcitée Lavande 

- Il te regarde, attentionné et te demande si ça fait trop mal. Tes yeux sont pleins de larmes mais tu secoues la tête et tu fais non en lui disant de continuer. Il comment à entrer et à sortir avec habileté, mais tu es trop engourdie pour le sentir. Après quelques moments, tu sens quelque chose sortir de toi et il lui aussi se sort de toi. Tu restes haletante, heureuse d'en avoir fini. Il te regarde et te sourit chaleureusement, te dit que tu as été sa plus têtue récompense jusqu'à maintenant. Tu lui souris et le remercie. Après tout, c'était la première fois que tu te fais arracher une dent et c'est tout nouveau pour toi Ce sont les durs moments avec des parents dentistes, finit par dire Hermione à Ginny.

Pendant qu'elles continuent à parler, Pavarti et Lavande s'en vont, un peu honteuse de ce qu'elles avaient pu imaginer.

**~Ø~**

A/N : lolll, alors je veux tous vos commentaires, ce que vous en pensez exactement, et me dire car je sais, que certaine sont longues avant d'aboutir. Reviews, stppppp !


	5. Joke écrite par Inconnu, envoyé par Kim ...

A/N : Toutes les « farces » ci-présentes ne sont pas de mon invention, mais je les ai arrangées à ma façon loll. Je ne puis vous donner leurs créateurs car je ne les connais pas. Si vous en reconnaissez une qui est à vous, dites-le moi, et je vais l'écrire et je m'excuse de les avoir un peu (beaucoup) changer.. Sinon donnez-moi des jokes comme ça, cette page est faîtes pour ça. Alors j'attends vos plaisanteries (loll). Ah oui, et les personnages utilisés ci-dessous appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Bon comme je lai dit, je veux des jokes, alors envoyez en moi, vous connaissez mon e-mail.

Merci ! review si vous voulez, en espérant que vous allez en mettre.

~Ø~

Un jour Cho Chang entre dans un bar moldu demande au barman: 

- Avez-vous des raisins? 

- Non on n'a pas des raisins ici!" 

Le lendemain, Cho Chan reviens au bar et demande: 

- Avez-vous des raisins? 

- NON, ON N'A PAS DE RAISINS!!!! Pis, si tu reviens demain pour me redemander des raisins je te cloue les mains sur le bar, c'est clair ?"

Le lendemain Cho Chang est de retour et demande: 

- Avez des CLOUS?

- Non, réponds le barman surpris... 

- Avez-vous des raisins ?

~Ø~

Un jour en cour d'Astronomie, Hermione, Ginny et Cho se font mettre en équipe ensemble. Le professeur Trelawney qui a obtenu ce nouveau poste, leur demande 

"Si vous aviez la possibilité de partir sur une autre planète, laquelle choisiriez-vous ?"

Hermione réfléchit : "Je veux aller sur Mars car j'ai lu dans un magazine moldu que la vie extra-terrestre existe peut-être sur cette planète."

Trelawney se tourne alors à Ginny et lui pose la même question.

"Moi, j'irai bien sur Saturne pour observer les anneaux de plus près", explique la rousse. 

"Très ambitieux !", reprend le Trelawney.

Et il interroge Cho. Cette dernière réfléchit plusieurs minutes et finit par répondre :

"Je veux aller sur le soleil !" 

Avec un sourire en coin, Trelawney  remarque : 

"Mais, vous serez brûlée vive avant même d'y arriver !" 

Et Cho répond : 

"Vous me prenez vraiment pour une idiote... Je vais y aller de nuit, pas de jour."

~Ø~

Pendant un dîner, Harry qui regarde toujours avec autant d'admiration Cho Chang, remarque quelque chose de bizarre.

-Hé pourquoi tu as un bas rouge et un bas noir? Demande-t-il

  
Elle lui répond:

  
-M'en parle pas! J'en ai une autre paire comme celle la dans ma chambre!

Harry la regarde bizarrement et se tourne pour parler à Hermione, qui semble apprécié qu'il est enfin remarquer que Cho n'est pas si parfaite que cela.

~Ø~

Un jour, Hermione arrive en courant et rencontre Ginny et lui dit :

- Ginny, Ginny, je suis enceinte ! 

  
- Mais où avais-tu donc la tête, Hermione? Demande-t-elle déconcerté.

  
- Sur la cage de Hedwige, pourquoi ?

Les yeux de Ginny deviennent aussi gros que des balles de golf.

~Ø~

A/N : lolll, alors je veux tous vos commentaires, ce que vous en pensez exactement, et me dire car je sais, que certaine sont longues avant d'aboutir. Reviews, stppppp !

!! 


End file.
